


Supergirl vs the Comic Con Panel

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Series: Supergirl Social Media Adventures [2]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Outing, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, author does not know how conventions are organized, post 1x20 Better Angels, the DEO has Taco Tuesdays, unnecessary Batcameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl attends National City Comic Con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supergirl vs the Comic Con Panel

National City ComCon followed you  
National City ComCon mentioned you in a tweet:  
**National City ComCon** @NationalCityCC: @MaidofMight would you be willing to hold a panel and do autographs/photo-ops at our convention next month?

* * *

“Alex, National City Comic Con wants me to do a panel at their convention,” Kara said later that evening at Danvers Sisters Pizza Night (which sometimes included Lucy). “You mean they want Supergirl to do a panel, right,” Alex asked, batting her sisters hands away from the last slice of pepperoni.  
  
“And photo-ops and autographs”  
“You’re asking my permission if you should do this?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well, your disguise is pretty thin anyway. However, seeing as almost everyone who knows Kara Danvers knows she’s Supergirl, it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

* * *

**Supergirl** @MaidofMight: @NationalCityCC Sure, I’d love to participate. What days would I have to be there? **National City ComCon** @NationalCityCC: @MaidofMight The convention runs July 8-10. The panel is your choice of Saturday or Sunday, with photo-ops  & autographs multiple days  
**Supergirl** @MaidofMight: @NationalCityCC Crime’s usually heavier on Saturdays, so how does a panel on Sunday and autographs/photos Saturday morning  & Sunday work?  
**National City ComCon** @NationalCityCC: @MaidofMight Great! We’ll work out exact times and get back to you in a few days  
**Supergirl** @MaidofMight: @NationalCityCC You’re welcome. Looking forward to working with you

* * *

Direct Message from National City ComCon

Can we get an email address to send you more detailed information?

supergirl@gmail.com

* * *

“Hey, J’onn, Lucy,” Kara called as she entered the DEO. “Yes, Supergirl,” J’onn replied as he and Lucy looked up from their work. “Do you think the DEO can manage most of the alien stuff on the weekend of the 9th,” Kara asked. “I think we’ll manage. Why,” J’onn replied. “You got a hot date,” Lucy asked. “Me? Nooo. National City Comic Con wants me to do a panel. I won’t really be available during the day time,” Kara responded. “Are you sure that’s the best idea,” J’onn asked. “Alex seems to think so,” Kara answered. “Right, and we all know you treat her word as gospel. Go ahead,” Lucy asked. “Thanks,” Kara replied as she went off to the cafeteria for Taco Tuesday.

* * *

From: Phil Watney <phil@nationalcitycomiccon.com>  
To: Supergirl <supergirl@gmail.com>  
Subject: Convention details  
  
Supergirl,  
  
We’re honored to have you at our convention. We’ve scheduled autographs from 10-11am and 12-1pm on Saturday and 1-2 and 4-5pm on Saturday. Autographs will be 11:10-11:50am on Saturday and 12-12:50pm on Sunday. Your panel will be 2:30-3:30 on Sunday in the main ballroom. Please arrive half an hour before the earliest event each day at the loading docks around the back of the National City Convention Center. We’ll have make-up artists available if you desire. Autographs cost $35, photo-ops $15 with an extra $2 per print. We can add 10-30% to that if you want to make some money or we can give it to a charity of your choice. Once you arrive, we will have backdoor channels for you to move around through so you don’t have to venture out onto the convention floor.  
  
Please respond within 48 hours to confirm the time slots.  
  
Sincerely,  
Phil Watney  
Guest Coordinator, National City Comic Con  
(213) 555-5278

* * *

From: Supergirl <supergirl@gmail.com>  
To: Phil Watney <phil@nationalcitycomiccon.com>  
Subject: Re: Convention details  
  
Phil,  
  
Those times sound perfect to me. You don’t need to add anything to the fee, but 10% towards the Trevor Project or Red Cross would be acceptable. I don’t think a make-up artist will be necessary, but I might change my mind depending on how the day goes. Will I need a badge? I collect those along with concert and movie tickets.  
  
Thanks,  
Supergirl

* * *

From: Phil Watney <phil@nationalcitycomiccon.com>  
To: Supergirl <supergirl@gmail.com>  
Subject: Re: Convention details  
  
Supergirl,  
  
Glad to see you’re a veteran attendee! That makes things significantly easier on our part. There will be an artist stationed outside the back entrance to the photo booth all day. Just let them know if you need a touch-up. We’ll post an announcement on our Facebook page tomorrow, though I fear some fans may have already seen our earlier Twitter conversation.  
  
Sincerely,  
Phil Watney  
Guest Coordinator, National City Comic Con  
(213) 555-5278

* * *

“Kara! How’s the story on the green flying woman coming along,” Cat asked as she swept into Kara’s office. Kara scrambled to switch browser tabs before Cat came any closer. “I have two leads. One’s a government type who doesn’t want their name on record discussing classified information. The other is unwilling to talk to the press,” Kara answered.  
  
“Who’s the other source?"  
“A Martian woman I met as Supergirl. However, Martians are shapeshifters and no one got a photo of this woman, so I can’t be sure that’s what she is. I also don’t know what a female green Martian looks like.”  
“Green Martian? Do they have race?”  
“I’m not sure if it’s a racial thing or if they’re entirely separate species, but there are both white and green Martians.”  
“Keep pressing her. Now, what were you really working on? I saw that ctrl-tab.”  
“National City Comic Con wants Supergirl to attend. I’m researching how these things work behind the scenes.”  
“Have you agreed to go?”  
“Yes. They’re posting an announcement sometime tomorrow.”  
“Right, well if anyone’s gives you any flack, point them to my personal attorney.”  
“I don’t think that will be necessary, but I was planning on taking Bruce Wayne up on his offer of legal aid to any and all vigilantes.”  
“Right, of course he would offer that.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I’m 90% confident he’s the Batman. Unfortunately, I’ve never met the Batman so I can’t be sure. Also, since Supergirl is trademarked by CatCo, you’ll be using our lawyers.”  
“Yes, Ms. Grant.”  
“Now, get out there and see if this woman will talk to Supergirl instead of Kara Danvers.”

* * *

Direct Message from Clark Kent

So I see you’re doing Comic Con

Yeah

It never really occurred to me to do something like that

Maybe we could get together with the Bats and do a big panel at San Diego

The Batkids would love that. I’m pretty sure Batman would be vehemently opposed

He’s kinda a grump from what I gather

He can be. Just promise me not to compromise your identity, okay?

Alex is helping me go over a list of questions that could hint towards my identity

When in doubt, go for vague answers

I work for Cat Grant, I know my way around interview tactics

* * *

Once the morning of the convention arrived, Kara found herself ahead of schedule. Pacing around her apartment, she decided she could only check her hair so many times and that it couldn’t hurt to be ten minutes early. She stopped at Dunkin Donuts for her usual Saturday morning pick-me-up. Arriving at the convention center, she threw her napkin in a dumpster, before walking over to the nearest volunteer, who directed her to the guest entrance. While waiting for her badge, she tried awkwardly to avoid staring at the combined sexiness of Hayley Atwell and Chris Evans. Kara suddenly realized that she’s a celebrity now and that means she can flirt with other celebrities. She absolutely needed a selfie with them  
  
**Supergirl** @MaidofMight: Look who I ran into at #NCCC! pic.twitter.com/asdfghjkl  
  
Winn and Alex were going to be so jealous. But they were doing the photo op with Hayley and Chris anyway, so it didn’t matter too much. They had also kindly agreed to buy Kara some merchandise since she couldn’t visit the vendor hall. The three were also keeping a running tally of the amount of Supergirl merchandise and costumes.  
  
During the autograph session, Kara saw several people she recognized from work or college. One of them was definitely giving her funny looks and Kara prayed that she didn’t actually remember Kara’s name. Partway through the second session, Kara was approached by a ginger woman on a power scooter.  
  
“Is this the selfie I took from the edge of space?”  
“Yeah. The fact that you can get that high raises some interesting questions. Does your ability to maneuver work aerially work outside Earth’s gravity well?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve barely left the atmosphere. Who do I make this out to?”  
“Barbara Gordon. I work for JPL.”  
“Ah well, happy sciencing Ms. Gordon”  
  
Kara counted two dozen supergirls, half a dozen batgirls, and one young lady who looked like she couldn’t decide between the two of them throughout the course of the day. She also saw someone she could’ve sworn was the actual Batwoman, but no one had ever photographed her in daylight, so Kara couldn’t be sure.

* * *

The photo-ops the next day were uneventful, apart from one young woman in a much skimpier version of Kara’s outfit who kept flirting with Kara. Kara had printed out 200 4x6” glossy prints of herself and early Sunday, James had to run in with another 200. One young artist came through the autograph line with a hand-painted drawing of Supergirl and tried to give it to Kara. Kara signed it and told her to auction it for charity instead. Another fan came through with a Supergirl Funko Pop figure, Kara told him it wasn’t officially licensed. She is in charge of the Supergirl name brand as part of her CatCo duties, after all.  
  
The green room was the best thing Kara had ever encountered. There was more food than she had ever seen outside a grocery store. She had to stop herself from eating all the Krispy Kreme and force herself towards the healthier food. There were also lots of pretty celebrities to chat with. She had almost forgotten she was dreading this.  
  
When she entered the auditorium, Kara realized she really should have researched how many people it holds. She’s been to loads of events like this, but never behind the microphone. “Good afternoon, National City,” Kara called after the moderator handed her a microphone. There were loads of generic questions at first. What was her favorite color? “Blue." Did she miss her home planet? "All the time." If she could eat only one thing for the rest of her life, what would it be? "Pot stickers." What was her favorite TV show? "Toss up between Homeland, Orange is the New Black, and Doctor Who." Did she have a day job? “Yes." What was it? "Writing" (suitably generic answer she and Alex had decided upon). Where was the best view in the city? "I'm quite fond of watching the sun set from my apartment." Did she have boyfriend? "Well, there’s a good-looking guy I've kissed a few times, but we haven’t gone as far as defining our relationship." Which member of the Justice League did she think was best-looking? "Wonder Woman" (that got a few murmurs from the crowd). Which fictional character would she most want to go out with? "Who wouldn’t want to date Captain America?" Who’s her favorite Doctor? "Christopher Eccleston was my first, so that counts for something." What are her comments on the rumors that she’s dating Batgirl? "Don’t believe everything you read on the internet, I haven’t even met Batgirl. I’ve always been partial towards the original, though. She seems sweet." (the heart rate of the cute JPL chick in the front row definitely just went up). Does she have a Tumblr? "Yes, but it has my secret identity’s name on it. I should make a new one." What are her comments on the rumors that the Batgirl rumors were a diversion by Cat Grant to draw attention away from the fact that the two of them area actually dating? "Umm… what? Cat and I aren’t dating. I didn’t even come out to Cat until a few months ago. What? No! Shit! Forget I ever said that. Hahaha, funny story… I'm bisexual. This is why my foster sister wouldn’t let me have a secret identity for years. Because of my big fat mouth.” (Alex and Winn exchanged money in the back row.) Does she get super-periods? “Kryptonians never really evolved those.” What’s the most embarrassing thing she’s ever done in costume? “Accidentally coming out as bisexual. Though I’m not really sure why. Literally everyone on Krypton is bi.” Everyone? “Everyone. In retrospect I should have discussed this with my adoptive parents before kissing my best friend because I assumed we were dating.” (Alex groans at this, because now somebody else knows Kara is Supergirl.) Are there other aliens on Earth? “Oh yeah, loads. Though I don’t think the shadow agency I work with would appreciate me saying that.” Shadow agency? “Let’s just say the FBI doesn’t use Humvees. Also, I’m definitely on their naughty list now.” “I think we have time for two more questions,” the moderator said. What does she hope her biggest impact will be on the community? “Inspiring people, especially young girls, to have hope for tomorrow. That anyone can be better.” If she could have any other superpower, what would it be? “Time travel, so I could solve all those mysteries like Roanoke Island and who was really on the grassy knoll.” Kara walked off stage to a second round of applause after that, curtseying on her way out.  
  
Kara’s last autograph session was filled with people offering their condolences or words of support for accidentally outing herself. The woman who turned out to be the real Batwoman after all came through her line offering a business card in case she ever wanted to talk about being a woman-loving superheroine. The people behind her in line started freaking out at that point and Kara autographed her Batarang. One fan offered to fight anyone who bullied her for being bi, even though she was 5’2” and probably could barely do a push-up. Kara informed her that here will be a line (Alex is totally at the front). After the last autograph (a 6-year-old girl she couldn’t say no to), Kara gave a slightly overenthusiastic wave goodbye and ducked behind the curtain. Finally taking her phone off silent, she saw she had text messages from all her friends, her mom, Cat, and J’onn; 32, no wait, now there’s 33, emails from her Google Alert on herself, five missed calls, and a Twitter notification about #BisexualSupergirl. Most of the text messages were Alex and Lucy offering to fight people. She called Alex.  
  
“This is why I wouldn’t let you have a secret identity, Kara!”  
“Hello to you too, Alex.”  
“Who do I need to fight? Winn has offered to hack the CCTV and he and James will alibi Lucy and me.”  
“I’m pretty sure Batwoman and I have this covered. Everyone was very supportive.”  
“Batwoman?”  
“She gave me her number and I autographed her Batarang.”  
“Where are you?”  
“Some sort of back room. I don’t think they’ll let you in here.”  
“Do you need anything?”  
“I need to eat this pizza they just delivered.”  
“Okay. I’ll meet you back at your place tonight. Unless Lucy’s invitation to the afterparty turns out to be a date after all, I couldn’t really tell.”  
“Lemme know if I need to beat her up.”  
“I will.”  
“Bye-bye.”  
“Bye.”  
  
**Supergirl** @MaidofMight: Oops #LoveisLove  
  
Kara ate her pizza in silence, giving little waves to various people that came through. Then she ate another, because she hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast and super metabolism. After that, she flew back to her apartment and turned on the TV. All the newscasters on CatTV were being very politically neutral in their coverage of Kara’s revelation. Kara suspected Cat must have threatened them. Exactly as they moved on to another topic, Kara’s phone rang. Only one person ever called her landline, so Kara knew it must be her mother.  
  
“See, this is why we were worried about you having a secret identity, sweetie.”  
“That’s pretty much the same way Alex greeted me.”  
“Sorry, I’m just worried about you. What did your sister have to say?”  
“The usual offer to beat people up. All my friends tried to help.”  
“I just hope the media doesn’t drag your name through the mud.”  
“Fox is already upset enough at the concept of another female superhero. I’m pretty sure Cat threatened her news anchors.”  
“Did she know?”  
“Yes on both issues.”  
“Both issues?”  
“It was kinda hard to hide my secret identity after the Red Kryptonite incident. I’m just surprised my other coworkers didn’t mention it. She promised to keep mum, though.”  
“Is your sister there? I’d like to speak to her.”  
“She’s on a maybe-date with her boss.”  
“The Martian? Isn’t he like 300 years old?”  
“No no no no no, Lucy.”  
“I thought she was lying about being bisexual?”  
“I’m not sure Lucy knows that.”  
“Oh.”  
“I plan on being at the DEO bright and early tomorrow to catch them arriving together. J’onn’s probably going to want to chew me out anyway, since I admitted a black agency does exist, even if I said nothing about it.”  
“Well at least you’ve managed to hide the fact that you and Alex slept naked together the first three months you were here because you were afraid of the dark.”  
“Oh my god, mom.”  
“You did manage to keep that quiet, right?”  
“Yes. I just haven’t thought about it in ages.”  
“You know I love you anyway?”  
“Love you too, mom.”  
“Bye, sweetheart.”  
“Bye”

* * *

“Supergirl, you’re not usually here this early,” J’onn said as Kara walked into the DEO the next morning. “I have reason to believe Alex and Lucy will be arriving simultaneously. I also figured you would want to talk to me,” Kara replied.  
  
“Technically, the fact that a black agency exists has never been classified. Since you didn’t reveal anything about us, you got away on a technicality. Also, Agents Danvers and Lane both called out sick today. Alex claimed she was having a sexuality crisis, which is odd, because I remember her claiming to be bisexual.”  
“That was a lie she told everyone in order to support me after I came out.”  
“So she’s actually straight, slept with Agent Lane, then decided she wasn’t sure?”  
“More or less”  
“Humans, sexuality was never so important on Mars.”  
“You’re telling me. I didn’t even have a concept of sexuality until I came to Earth. Everyone on Krypton is bi.”  
“Anyway, you should probably get to your real job.”

* * *

“Do I need to doxx anyone, Kara,” Winn greeted Kara as she came in through the elevator. “I don’t think Supergirl would approve of that,” Kara responded.  
  
“Would Kara Danvers?”  
“No.”  
“Well, you should know that Cat has already fired three people and donated the rest of their monthly salaries to the Trevor Project. Also, a Twitter account I believe to be the Oracle has been waging war against a bunch of homophobes.”  
“I thought the Oracle was a rumor.”  
“No. Based on the time stamps, I believe they were at the panel.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah. Also, your sister and Lucy were sucking each other’s faces off at the party last night.”  
“I heard. I want pictures, though.”  
“Done.”  
  
“KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”


End file.
